


Сорвать покровы

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Drama, Cisco Ramon Needs A Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage, Minor Cisco Ramon/Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, Minor Eobard Thawne | Harrison Wells, Pining
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22586881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Циско предлагает сделать Гарри расслабляющий массаж и, сам того не желая, разбредает старые раны.
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells
Kudos: 2





	Сорвать покровы

— Гарри, повторяю ещё раз: прекрати скидывать мои вещи со стола!  
Уэллс виновато дёргает рукой и поджимает губы.  
— Извини. Всё время забываю, что они твои.  
Циско отодвигает прибор, над которым корпит уже целую вечность, и окидывает коллегу пристальным взглядом.  
— Даже если они не мои, — наконец замечает он. — Гарри, не надо так расстраиваться! У всех бывают дни, когда ничего не получается.  
— Да-да, я знаю. Мой психолог на Земле-2 говорил то же самое, — Гарри морщится и снова склоняется над своим творением. С громким писком одна из пружин выбивается из предназначенного ей места и укоризненно покачивается из стороны в сторону.  
Светлые глаза Гарри темнеют от ярости. Он сжимает пружину пальцами, выдёргивает с характерным для себя психом и замахивается. Циско пристально глядит на него. Гарри практически мечтает кинуть зловредную вещицу об твёрдую стену, но усилием воли заставляет себя успокоиться и опустить руку.  
— Знаешь, в чём твоя проблема, Гарри? — замечает Циско, когда тишина в комнате становится слишком осязаемой и по консистенции напоминает желе.  
— Нет! — огрызается Гарри. Прикрывает глаза, вздыхает и почти спокойно спрашивает: — И в чём же?  
— Ты слишком напряжён. Нужно расслабиться. Как насчёт массажа?  
В первые мгновения Гарри кажется, что он ослышался. Но Циско продолжает глядеть на него своими упорными карими глазами, и Уэллс понимает, что слух его в порядке.  
— Ты предлагаешь отправиться к массажисту? — наконец раздельно произносит он, одним тоном давая Рамону понять, какую глупость он сморозил.  
— Зачем? Деньги можно потратить иначе, — судя по всему, Циско не хочет понимать. Он увлекается новой идеей — а это значит, что с пути его уже не сдвинуть. Конь закусил удила, осёл стал посреди железнодорожного пути. Финита. — Хочешь, я сам тебе его сделаю? Я умею.  
— Нет! — резко отвечает Гарри и видит, как Рамон закатывает глаза.  
— О боже, Гарри! Что я там не видел! Давай, соглашайся — я же не порно предлагаю смотреть.  
Гарри прикусывает губу, размышляя. Может, стоит рискнуть? С Циско они прошли огонь и трубы, и Уэллс знает точно — парень не навредит. Да и психолог говорил, что иногда полезно расслабляться.  
— Я не укушу тебя, Гарри, — хмыкает Циско, почти сочувственно глядя на него, и Уэллс решается.  
— Ладно. Но только в качестве эксперимента! Если мне не понравится, сразу перестанешь, — добавляет он, видя на лице Рамона неиссякаемый энтузиазм.  
— Лады, чувак! — с готовностью соглашается тот на условия. Видно, возможность сделать что-то новое увлекает его всё сильнее с каждой минутой.  
Вздыхая и картинно закатывая глаза, Гарри подходит к кушетке, на которой часто ночует, если лень идти в гостевую комнату, и начинает неспешно расстёгивать рубашку. Он не видит лица Циско, но физически чувствует направленный на него внимательный взгляд. Циско глядит на постепенно оголяющуюся спину с таким ясным ожиданием, что Уэллс начинает нервничать. Он практически завидует своему двойнику Лотарио — вот уж кто точно бы не смущался в этой ситуации. Наверное, даже получал бы наслаждение.  
Рубашка летит на пол. Обычно Гарри более хозяйственен, но сейчас это не играет роли. Он зябко ёжится, чувствуя сзади нервное дыхание Рамона, и аккуратно ложится на кушетку, вытягиваясь во всю длину.  
— Можешь начинать, — сипло произносит он.

Циско вздрагивает. Суровый голос Гарри врывается в его разум подобно раскату грома. Парень тихонько выдыхает, стараясь не нервировать Уэллса ещё сильнее, и подходит к нему.   
Без своей безразмерной рубашки с воротом Гарри выглядит более хрупким и длинношеим, чем обычно. У него острые, трогательно выпирающие лопатки, бледная кожа, видно, редко видевшая белый свет, и сеточка мелких шрамов, щедро разбросанных по всей спине.  
Циско заворожено касается самого крупного из них — шрам змеится под самой лопаткой, резко уходя куда-то вниз. Гарри рвано выдыхает, чувствуя, как чужая рука аккуратно обводит пальцем извилины его тела. Рамон осторожно, словно боясь вспугнуть, проводит рукой по выпирающему позвоночнику и возвращается вверх, усиливая нажим.  
Гарри лежит молча и неподвижно. Прячет лицо в тонкой подушке — Циско понятия не имеет, нравится ли ему происходящее. Однако тело под его руками начинает потихоньку расслабляться, и это уже что-то, да значит.  
Загорелые смуглые пальцы мнут мягкую бледную кожу, разглаживают твёрдые, как гранит, мышцы. Трут их нежно, но настойчиво, превращая в податливый пластилин. Циско вжимает ладони в плечи Уэллса, растирает большими пальцами сведённые лопатки. Под натиском Гарри размякает, ещё раз рвано вздыхает — то ли от удивления, то ли от наслаждения, — расслаблено опускает руки, которые свешиваются с кушетки. От былого недотроги не остаётся ни следа: спустя время мужчина начинает неосознанно тянуться к Рамону, к его ласковым рукам.  
А Циско старается не вздыхать слишком громко — происходящее начинает отдавать сильным дежавю где-то в задворках памяти.  
Гарри всегда говорит, что он ничем не похож на того, старого Уэллса.  
Это совсем не так.

_В СТАР-лабс тихо и пустынно. На часах полночь — все разошлись по домам.  
Уэллс лежит на кровати в гостевой комнате. Его рубашка задрана до самой шеи, а горячие губы выцеловывают на спине влажную дорожку.  
Циско мягко массажирует кожу, проводит подушечками пальцев по остро выпирающим позвонкам. Уэллс под его руками необычайно тихий и покорный — лежит, прикрыв глаза, расслаблено дышит, наслаждаясь немудрёной лаской.  
Циско усаживается поудобнее, стараясь не задевать парализованные ноги наставника. Губы касаются поясницы. Ресницы Уэллса трепещут, и он издаёт тихий рваный вздох.  
— Ты — само совершенство, Циско, — словно выдыхает он, открывает разморенные светлые глаза, смотрит на Рамона мягко и одновременно выжидающе.   
Циско знает, чего он ждёт. Потёршись щекой о худую спину наставника, он помогает тому приподнять ноги и осторожно снимает брюки Уэллса, замирая от открывшегося вида.  
Уэллс всегда лидер — такова его натура. Но никто не знает, что в постели он меняет свою жизненную позицию.  
Никто не знает, как Уэллс стонет от наслаждения, отдаваясь своему ученику, как он мнёт в руках светлое одеяло. Как дрожит его тело, напрягается, словно струна, и спустя время расслабляется. Как рвано дышит он, рывками вдыхает разгорячённый воздух, стирает об подушку скатывающийся по лбу пот...  
Всё начинается с массажа. А заканчивается тем, чем никто не предполагает._

Воспоминания приходят невовремя. Циско чувствует, как тело привычно реагирует на знакомую картину — распластавшегося под ним Уэллса. Тот вдруг напрягается, словно чувствует что-то. И, чёрт побери, он действительно чувствует — что-то твёрдое утыкается ему в бедро, заставляя усмехнуться в подушку: он так и знал.  
Значит, Уэллса-Тоуна с Циско связывало нечто большее, чем просто наставничество.  
Циско резко вскакивает, его лицо по цвету готово соперничать с алыми костюмами Барри Аллена. В мозгу бьётся одна-единственная мысль:   
"Это конец!"  
Рамон не знает, как Гарри относится к таким отношениям, но помнит, что великая любовь уже посещала язвительного учёного. Великой же любовью Циско был Тоун. И хотя Гарри лишь внешне напоминает того гениального гада из будущего, глядя на него, Циско тешит себя надеждой. Ему хочется, до одури хочется вернуть былое: тихие вечера в СТАР-лабс, приглушенный свет ночника и необычайно спокойный, расслабленный взгляд светлых глаз...  
Но прошлого не вернуть.   
Тоун мёртв.  
А Гарри, так похожий на его любовь, сейчас всё поймёт... И не простит. Впрочем, Циско его понимает: всё слишком сложно.  
Не глядя на севшего на кушетке Уэллса, Циско разворачивается и быстро идёт к двери. Он думал оставить всё в прошлом, но забота о Гарри и неосознанное желание снова окунуться в те ушедшие вглубь годов деньки заставляют его отключить разум. Циско забывается, тешит себя иллюзиями. Но теперь ему хуже, несравненно хуже — это гадкое ощущение не сравнится даже с тем, которое испытал Рамон, узнав правду о Тоуне.  
Так думает Циско, скорее покидая место своего окончательного падения. И лишь у двери его нагоняет тихий, но решительный голос Гарри:  
— Вернись ко мне, Циско.


End file.
